Infirmary Intimacy
by DeadMansPlate
Summary: After getting severely injured on the Rift, Kayn is taken to the infirmary where he is put under the care of Nurse Akali, who has plans to treat more than just his wounds...one-shot, rated M because, uhh...I think it's self-explanatory.


**Yeah, this literally came out of nowhere, huh? Guess it's something unexpected, just like my rate of updating things.**

**Honestly, the point of this is to practice writing, especially my smut writing, which I consider extremely low-quality compared to other authors on this website. Also, I really like this ship (two edgy assassin ppl awww hell yea), so pls don't hurt me ;-;**

**In addition to that, I find a sexually dominant Akali in a nurse's outfit rather...enticing...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Kayn saw where he was being summoned to, he immediately wanted to shove his scythe through his own body.

"Oh, no..."

Out of all the summoning matches...it had to be this one. What type of luck was this? Sure, he could've gotten picked for the Challenger summoner match, but no...the highest ranked junglers were too busy showing off their mechanical skills with Lee Sin. What about the Grandmaster tier ones? Oh look, they were replicating the actions of the Challengers. Grandmaster summoners, or as Kayn referred to them, "Challenger-wannabes", were just pathetic. Talk about trying to be something that you would never be...

While he didn't hate Master tier summoners as much as Grandmaster summoners, he still disliked them for choosing other junglers such as _The Exemplar of Demacia_ or, to his absolute outrage, _The Unshackled._ Apparently they considered a champion Kayn thought to belong in the mid lane a more optimal pick than he was in a match...just the very thought of a mid lane champion being a more preferred pick for the jungle role than he was made him want to go on a killing spree.

In real life. Not on the Fields of Justice. His victims needed to stay dead.

Goddammit, why did the Institute of War pluck him off the fields of Ionia and turn him into some object that other inferior beings used in their ego contests? Kayn swore, if he knew what he was in for, he would've pretended to be a farmer with a scythe to evade the Institute. Yes, the ridicule from Rhaast would be absolutely annoying initally, but he would eventually get used to it. Also, Rhaast whining like a baby gave Kayn hope that he was losing control of the body-

_**What do you mean, I'm losing? Pitiful creature, I am merely letting you****-**_

_Hush, Rhaast, no need to hear your excuses._

Feeling magical aura surrounding him, _The Shadow Reaper_ let out a sigh. Could anything...

Yes...anything...

Ever get closer to hell than being controlled by a Bronze jungler? Kayn closed his eyes and waiting for his inevitable doom to come to him on a dinner platter.

* * *

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift."

Ugh, the very voice that made announcements made Kayn want to puke. The generated voicelines that occurred across the course of matches just added fuel to his typical teenage anger, and he wanted to mangle everything in sight with his spear. While this definitely was a good mentality to have, well...his GODLIKE powers had been reduced to that of some garbage ass ape wielding a gardening tool until he started whacking the shit out of opposing champions with it. At least once he reached the transformation stage, things got interesting.

It was truly a wonder how the Fields of Justice could simulate him taking over his body, or the Darkin. What's weird was that whenever Rhaast took over, Kayn just lost all ability and capacity to think or feel. It was like he was existing without a soul, and just stared blankly while his Darkin counterpart started going in against five enemy champions, overestimating his healing capacities and throwing games.

Kayn scoffed. At least when he took control, he knew when to go in, and vice versa. Choosing his path, in his opinion, was always more optimal than going in Rhaast's direction. His engages were always calculated, and he always made sure to go for particular targets. It was indeed fun feeling Master Zed position himself to completely eviscerate his own apprentice, then would throw his shurikens into thin air as his apprentice would hide inside his body.

Okay, that sounded wrong, but hopefully you understand.

**_Hmmm, let's see who's playing on the enemy team...ahh...fun fun..._**

_What do you mean...?_

Looking up at the icons of the champions in the current game, Kayn let out an exasperated sigh. Looks like he was going to have to step back this game. On the enemy team was an Aatrox top (Rhaast was looking forward to fighting him once he transformed), Lee Sin jungle (Kayn scoffed, knowing that any Bronze summoner would only succeed on Lee Sin if their opponents' brains were more devoid of brain cells than they were), Talon mid, Ashe attack damage carry, and Nautilus support. The only way he could get orbs to head towards his path was to camp bottom lane, and...well...his summoner would probably go for Nautilus to make sure his K/DA numbers were at a show-off level.

**_AHAHA...looks like little old Kayn is going to sit back on this one..._**

_Shut up..._

Taking a look at his own team, _The Shadow Reaper's _heart skipped a beat when he saw his ally mid laner.

_Master...Zed...?_

**_Ahh, the very master who I can tear limb from limb once I-_**

Kayn drowned his Darkin counterpart out as he looked at the champion icons for the rest of his team. He snorted upon seeing the Shen top. Would _The Eye of Twilight_ resist his ultimate spell cast on his former brother/friend? Who knows. Turning to the rest of his team, Kayn saw a bot lane comprised of _The Chain Warden _and _The Spear of Vengeance._ Despite wanting to shout "Just kiss already!" at the two Shadow Isles inhabitants, he'd rather not have a target placed on his soul. He'd felt soul-less in countless matches with Rhaast in the past; no way he wanted that to become a reality.

As Kayn felt the summoner controlling himself this match start moving him toward the enemy jungle, doubtful thoughts flowed his mind. Was his summoner really going to attempt to counterjungle against a Lee Sin? Although it was a Bronze summoner playing _The Blind Monk_, Kayn's summoner was no better. On top of that, on a rather anti-climatic 1v1 to the death, him in his pre-transform...yeah. He couldn't see a good outcome from any angle.

**_What is our summoner doing?_**

_Being retarded, I guess._

**_Ahh, I see, you should be able to make friends with him really well. Why don't we pay him a visit after this match?_**

_Oh, go suck a dick, Rhaast. The only reason I would pay him a visit would be to plunge you straight through his heart and-_

**_Mmm...that'll be tasty..._**

Scoffing, Kayn brushed Rhaast away from his thoughts and continued walking into the enemy jungle, having no say in where he was going.

Jeez, being a champion really sucked. It was more like being a slave, if you asked him.

Stopping at the raptors camp, which hadn't spawned yet, Kayn felt himself being forced to dance. Gritting his teeth, he carried out his horrendous dance animation, which made him want to eviscerate his summoner even more.

_**Hahahaha, he makes you look like a fool. Good. Now the whole world knows the truth.**_

_Oh, just you wait when he transforms into you and proceeds to get you raped by your brother this match!  
_

**_I intend to make Aatrox's life this match hell, Kayn. Unlike you, I can-_**

_Shut up._

Seeing the raptors spawn, Kayn felt himself cast _Reaping Slash,_ dashing and slashing right through the raptors. Easily taking down the camp and getting level 2 in seconds, he felt his summoner unlock _Shadow Step_ and guide him towards the wall, where the enemy Red Brambleback was waiting for him on the other side.

While attacking the red, Kayn shuddered. If the Bronze Lee Sin pathed his way up to his red right now, things would not go-

The _Sonic Wave_ came out of nowhere and slammed into him, causing pain to flow through his body. Seeing the monk cast _Resonating Strike_ and flying right at him, Kayn felt his summoner burn his flash spell before Lee Sin even reached him.

_This guy is a fucking idiot!_

**_HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO FUN TO WATCH!_**

Lee Sin followed up with the _Resonating Strike _and...

"First blood!"

Upon respawning in the ally fountain, Kayn let out a sigh. Despite being alive once more, Lee Sin's attacks still left scars and wounds on him, and they stung. Every death would bring him more and more pain...

Oh, boy. This was going to be a LONG match.

But wait...

_Hey Rhaast..._

_**What do you want, boy?**_

_I think he's going to transform to you this game...sure will be fun, right?_

_**Ummmm...**_

_The Shadow Reaper_ celebrated internally. If there was one good thing to come out of this match...it would be Rhaast taking over and experiencing hell.

**_Uhh, actually, I hope to sit out on this one._**

_Coward._

* * *

"Enemy triple kill!"

Kayn found it amazing that he was still able to stand when he respawned for the tenth time this game. So far, the match had been him going for extremely questionable plays, including that of a level 3 dive on Aatrox, who was full health, and multiple attempts to counterjungle, which all ended up him getting completely fucked over in the face (literally) by Lee. He didn't even want to get started on how his summoner thought it was a good idea to try sneaking an Infernal Drake at Level 4 without smite spell being up, as well as both enemy sidelanes having priority. It was like the summoner controlling tried to find the worst moment possible to take a dragon, and went for it.

_God, I hate bronze._

**_Oh no, he's going to attack Aatrox again!  
_**

Hearing the fear in Rhaast's voice made Kayn feel a bit better. Usually the Darkin was screaming in his head to the summoner (who couldn't even hear him) to go attack the enemy melee champions, but it seemed like every time _The Shadow Reaper _performed a gank, Rhaast cried out and pleaded not to auto-attack anything but minions. Speaking of minions, the amount of taxing this summoner inflicted on his teammates in their respective lanes...

_Hopefully I'm not the only one who wants to kill this guy after the game in real life._

As he left the fountain, Kayn cried out in agony. Every movement he was being forced to make hurt twice as much as the last one. The cuts, bruises, scars, aches, you name it: "pain" was quite prevalent across his body.

_I'm going to die...I'm going to die..._

**_Pfft, after this match, I'm not even sure if I want this tattered body anymore. Why are you taking so much damage, anyway?_**

Rhaast had a point. Kayn had been the champion the "inting" summoners used from time to time, yet for this instance, he was feeling more pain. Like, WAY more pain. Typically, respawning in the fountain reset him to his normal condition, but this one...

Everything just...accumulated...

_Please...I just want to surrender this one..._

Speaking of which, it was 15 minutes in, and Kayn still did not transform. It was funny, because he was now actually looking forward to suicide and get his body fucked in yet another dumb fight his summoner would take part in.

Meanwhile, Rhaast cowered in the back of the mind.

**_No! Don't fight! Don't transform into me! I'm perfectly fine being in here! NO!_**

_Oh, you're going to get what you deserve after all these years..._

Despite hurting all over, Kayn brought himself to smile. Finally, Rhaast would feel all the wrath of the fed enemy champions being inflicted upon him...at least, wrath that would accumulate. There had been times where summoners transformed and still kept carrying the opposing team, to Kayn's delight and Rhaast's horror. But...just like normal, every time he died, he respawned good as new. No previous injuries came through on the respawn.

Glancing to his right and seeing Zed, Kayn let out a groan. "Master Zed..."

"What is it, Kayn?" _The Master of Shadows_ asked. Despite being the only one on his team who was relatively ahead, even he was looking a little annoyed. "Here to complain about this joke of a match we were summoned in?"

"I'm sorry...for...losing you...ughhh..."

"It's not your fault, my pupil. Your summoner seems to have an unfortunate disability which I call 'lack of brain'."

"That...that pretty much sums it up...aughhh..." _The Shadow __Reaper_ groaned as he felt pangs on the sides of his body.

"Is there something wrong?" Zed asked as his summoner continued dictating his movement, gradually pulling him apart from his apprentice.

"Uhhh...for some reason...this game...respawn doesn't...reset injuries..."

"What?" Zed sounded alarmed. "Kayn, you know, these injuries won't heal when..."

"I know...that's why...aughh...please..."

_The Master of Shadows_ shook his head as he continued walking further away (thanks, Zed's summoner). "As much as it pains me to see you in this state, I can't do anything. Hopefully Shen's, Kalista's, Thresh's, and my summoner all berate your summoner with words so he'll disconnect from the match, freeing you from your prison. Perhaps a few more deaths will convince our team to throw in the surrender vote...other than that, the outcome is you suffering for the entirety of this...fiesta..."

Kayn couldn't even speak back to Zed, as he was too far away now. He didn't have the energy to almost do anything, so every movement the summoner forced him to make just made him take a step down the stairs closer to death.

**_Oh no...he's going for topside..._**

Despite being in the worst condition possible, Kayn was still able to smile. _Yes...yes...yes! Now you'll feel the pain!  
_

**_No! No! Darkin are supposed to inflict pain, not have pain be inflicted upon them!_**

_Haha! Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine!  
_

**_For the first time ever, I hope your body gets some medicine so my experience won't be so vile!_**

Kayn snickered, which caused aches to flow through the rest of his body. Cutting his chuckles short, he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue hard, drawing blood. Holy frick, one more fight in the game would literally kill him...

Walking towards topside, he saw Shen recalling nearby. Seeing him in his ravaged state, _The Eye of Twilight_ raised an eyebrow. "Kayn, how come your wounds aren't healing?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Did Zed do this to you?" Shen narrowed his eyebrows. "The nerve of that man..."

"No he didn't...none of my wounds ever go away at all, so these are all accumulated bruises from my 10 deaths." Kayn groaned as he started making his way towards the gromp. "Well...this is painful..."

"We need to get you out of this match right now," Shen said. "I can take you to the infirmary, where my co-workers and I can check on you."

"Uhh...thanks...but...we're stuck in here until our summoners lose or surrender..." Kayn grimaced as he felt the gromp slam against him, his bones about to shatter into pieces.

Wow, his physical state rendered him useless at even the typical clearing of a jungle camp? Sure, he'd been executed by creeps before, but that's because his summoner temporarily lost his or her brain and thought they could snag the extra XP before backing to the fountain.

Meanwhile, his current summoner, he swore, literally DID NOT have a brain.

As soon as he thought of this, Kayn made his way toward the blue buff, who gave him a bop on the head.

Dizziness and pain flowing through his head to the rest of his body, Kayn continued attacking the blue buff, as he wasn't in control of himself and therefore couldn't back off on his own accord. Even with his blurry vision, he could see his team casting the surrender vote in the air.

_Oh, thank God._

**_Thank God!_**

Seeing 4 blue bars light up, Kayn anticipated for the fifth blue bar to appear whilst attacking the blue buff. Suddenly, a red bar appeared, cancelling the surrender.

_FUCK!_

**_NOOO!_**

_Oh wait...YES! HAHA, RHAAST, AFTER ONE MORE FIGHT, YOU SHALL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THIS MATCH!"_

_FUCK!  
_

Finishing attacking the blue buff, Kayn felt as if slumping to the ground and shriveling up in pain would've been his next natural action. However, he felt himself being dragged towards top lane to gank Aatrox.

Walking up to the wall, Kayn felt himself cast _Reaping Slash,_ then slam into the wall. Feeling another wave of dizziness flow through him, he hardly had time to recover before he felt himself cast _Shadow Step_ and start flying through the terrain straight to top lane.

_Why couldn't he do that first instead of failing a wall dash with my Q ability..._

Kayn hardly had time to think of anything else when he exited the wall, immediately into a sweet spot of Aatrox's _Darkin Blade_ ability.

**_Aatrox, you JERK!_**

_FUCK! Your brother is an asshole!_

Kayn felt himself being flashed away, and he slammed into the wall once more.

_He actually tried flashing through that wall?!_

Feeling Aatrox's _Infernal Chains _latch onto him, he turned around and saw _The Darkin Blade_ rear up for his second sweet spot, slamming into his body once more.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, Kayn could only lie there as he was pulled back by the _Infernal Chains_ and right into the final sweet spot.

Feeling his body disappear and his spirit float through the air, he sighed. No recoveries from injuries being made...still feeling all that pain.

Great.

Just.

Fucking.

Great.

Hearing the tick that signalled that a transformation was available, Kayn rejoiced.

_YES!_

**_NOOOOO!_**

While respawning, Kayn grinned, and anticipated to be free of this match. Now Rhaast had to take charge of things.

Unfortunately, what happened next didn't go in his favor. The summoner simply finishing buying his jungle item (yes, 15+ minutes into the game), and started heading towards the bot side jungle.

_What?!_

**_Ummm...I'm confused...but not angry..._**

Did the summoner seriously not know how to transform? What the hell was he doing?!

Kayn gritted his teeth as he started walking towards krugs, taking steps that were even more painful then the ones on his tenth life.

_Why...me..._

* * *

"You have been slain!"

_The Shadow Reaper_ groaned as he respawned for the 12th time this match. His summoner STILL didn't transform into Rhaast, who was quite silent, since he was scared of what unpredictable actions the summoner would make.

_Please...just transform..._

Hearing the transformation sound start, Kayn, even in his ravaged state, felt a twinge of joy. Finally his summoner somehow heard his words and freed him of his agony, by choosing his rival. Kayn never knew he would have a day where he wanted Rhaast to win.

_HAHA! RHAAST! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH!_

_**NOOO...oh, you so sure about that?**_

_The Shadow Reaper_ was calmly sitting there as he was transforming, expecting to suddenly lose all emotions and feelings. For some reason, that moment never occurred. Slowly opening his eyes, Kayn looked around and saw a blue aura around his body...

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! HE WAITED TO TRANSFORM INTO MY ASCENDED ASSASSIN FORM?! IN A MATCH AGAINST THESE OPPONENTS?!  
_

**_HAHAHA! KAYN WEEPS IN THE ABYSS BETWEEN OBLIVIONS!_**

_NOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Well, if he wasn't fucked before, Kayn knew for certain: he was fucked now.

* * *

After 10 more minutes of complete hell, Kayn collapsed on the ground, unable to even feel his own body.

His summoner ended up with a score of 0/17/3. While _The Shadow Reaper_ was aware that K/DA wasn't the best measurement of whether your performance was exceptional or not in a match, he was certain that extreme outlier numbers like these ones could definitely raise a bunch of eyebrows.

And furrow them. Kayn furrowed his own eyebrows as he laid on the ground of the Fields of Justice, not having any energy to move or even get to his feet. Crawling seemed like one of the most impossible tasks to him in his current state.

That kind of sucked, because he wouldn't be able to beat his summoner into oblivion.

Feeling magic aura surrounded him, Kayn sighed. He was being transported back to the Institute of War, where he would see his summoner, but he couldn't really do anything, could he?

Teleporting back into the summoning chambers, Kayn immediately slumped to the ground, scars and bruises all over his body.

Nearby summoners and champions glanced in his direction right as he fell, and everyone started panicking.

"Kayn! Are you okay?"

"Kayn! What happened?"

"Kayn! Do you need help?"

"Kayn! Are you losing to Rhaast?"

Sadly, out of all of those questions he was asked, Kayn only found the last one to be on the list of "not-the-stupidest" things to ask. It was on another list of a different "stupid" type, but we're digressing.

_Why...are they still not healed..._

**_Ughh...even I can feel them..._**

_"_Stand back!" Hearing Shen's voice, Kayn reminisced the events from earlier in the match when _The Eye of Twilight_ promised to take him to the infirmary. Honestly, he hated the idea of going there, because it meant he was a weakling who couldn't handle his own wounds, but right now, he felt like he was about to climb into the hole of death. There was another time to be prideful.

Feeling strong arms grip on his body and hoist him up, Kayn slumped around like a lifeless doll. His eyes were close, and his mouth was wide open, some drool coming out. On top of that, the scars and bruises everywhere just bloodied up his body. He looked like some corpse prop from a horror movie set. And while that would make people like Vladimir go all fangirl mode (he mainly went into fan-girl mode when reading those romantic vampire stories...something called Dusk or something, I forgot), it was not presentable.

Kayn, slumping over Shen's shoulder, slowly lost consciousness.

_Hopefully I wake up in the infirmary...and not in hell..._

* * *

Akali was calmly working at the front desk of the infirmary when a knock sounded at the door.

"Kennen! Can you get it?" She called out. After all, she didn't feel like moving from her current position. Today was a day where she didn't feel like doing anything. Her laziness was a complete contrasts of her actions this morning, where she took the effort to wake up early, put on a rather suggestive looking nurse's outfit, then go to the medical brigade of the Institute of War to help out Shen.

Shen was usually at the front desk, but since he got summoned to a match, he left her in charge for a bit. Speaking of which, his match should be over by now...

"What?!" Kennen's voice sounded from the back of the infirmary. "I can't! I'm performing an X-ray on Cho Gath right now, and if I leave it to come get the door, who knows what will happen!"

_The Rogue_ _Assassin _was no newcomer to gamma radiation, but she still really didn't want to get up and open the door. "Please, Kennen?"

"What are you even doing right now?" _The Heart of the Tempest_ shouted back. "I'm actually performing an operation, you're just sitting there-"

Akali growled. "UGHH! FINE!" Finally getting out of her seat after spending half an hour in the same position, she immediately toppled to the ground with a thud.

"OW!"

"What happened? Don't hurt yourself! I can't operate two people at once!" Kennen called from the back.

Growling and getting to her feet, Akali raised her right leg in the air and started waving it around. It had fallen asleep, thanks to being in the same position for a rather long time.

Taking a step, she grimaced as a weird sensation surged through her body. Making random noises and fidgeting around, Akali managed to wake up the rest of her body, especially herself. Yes, she had fallen asleep on the job a few times, and Shen was quite annoyed with that.

Slowly taking steps, Akali jumped as the person on the other side of the door started pounding on it.

_Holy shit! Does that guy have a freaking baseball bat or something?!_

"HOLD ON!" She shouted from the inside, hoping the amplitudes of the soundwaves coming out her mouth were able to penetrate the wooden barrier that stood between her and, most likely, a patient. "I'M COMING!"

Achieving a normal walking pace, she made it to the door in seconds and opened it. "Jeez, you could be a little more-"

Akali's eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

"SHEN?! YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?"

_The Eye of Twilight_ rolled his eyes. "Evidently. You seem to be rather displeased with my presence."

"What? No, no no nononono...I was just surprised...usually your matches take longer, right?" Eyeing the limp body of a young man around her age on his shoulder, she backed away slowly.

_Damn, that looks NASTY._

Getting grossed out by all the cuts and bruises on the guy's body, Akali wished she could unsee what she just saw. "What...what happened? H-h-how? Who is that?" The man's head was bent down, so the face was hidden from her. The only thing she could make out was long black hair tied into a ponytail with a smidge of blue in there...

"Understandable that you don't recognize him. Must mean he's in critical condition, right?"

"No shit he's in critical condition...but you're kind of avoiding the question. Who is he?"

"Promise that me telling him your name won't affect anything? As in, you'll treat him like a normal patient?"

"What do you mean? Of course, it's not like he's a guy I like or anything, it's-"

"Akali...this is Kayn." Taking him off his shoulder, Shen set _The Shadow Reaper_ down on a nearby chair.

"WHAT?!" _The Rogue Assassin_ shouted. She was taken aback. She did not see that coming at all.

Shen nodded. "Did I make a mistake in telling you his name?"

"Oh...no...it's just hard to believe." On the inside, Akali's heart-rate was reaching an extremely high level. She felt her face reddening as she stared at the peacefully sleeping Kayn. "What the heck happened?"

"Injuries from the rift didn't heal on respawn for some reason. Even when he was teleported back from the Fields of Justice, his wounds still remained. Think it's juts a ton of bruises, so yeah."

Akali sighed. Out of all the possible people out there she could provide her services to...it had to be Kayn. Just the thought of being his nurse made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Not noticing her half-panicky state, Shen walked back outside, then came back inside with his scythe and placed it against the wall.

"Don't you think you should keep it away from him...as he's in a...uhh...more vulnerable state? Wouldn't that just be letting Rhaast win?" She pointed out. She felt her eyes involuntarily moving back towards Kayn's body, although her head screamed not to.

Shen shook his head. "I doubt Rhaast would want to take control of his body, at least how it is right now. But anyways...Akali..."

"What?"

"Kennen and I are going to be performing a crucial procedure on a summoner later today, so he and I have to set up right now. I'm leaving Kayn in your hands."

"Wait, what?!" Akali was torn in between so many feelings that listing them would take an eternity. "Can't you just...just help a tiny bit?"

"Akali, it's not even that bad. Just treat all the flesh wounds, and that's about it. He's very tired, so he may be hard to work with, but there's no broken bones or anything serious, as far as I can tell. Be careful, and check everywhere for wounds. Doesn't seem that hard, right?"

"Uhh..." _The Rogue Assassin_ lost her ability to think properly when Shen said, "Check everywhere." Realizing that Shen asked her a question, she shook her head frantically, clearing herself of her current trance. "Oh, yeah. I don't know, it's just..."

"Just what, Akali? Seems like ever since you heard his name, you-"

"Okay, okay..." She grabbed Shen's arm then forcefully dragged him down the hall to where Kennen was. "You can start working with Kennen on whatever the hell you guys need to work on, I'll uhh...attend to Kayn...uhh...all by myself..."

"Remember, Akali, there's dopamine at the front, and please do not engage in any funny business with-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shoving Shen into the room where Kennen was operating, she slammed the door shut, then made her way back to the lobby area of the infirmary, where Kayn was still in the same exact position, in a deep sleep.

"Jeez...how bad was that match..." She whispered.

Sadly, he was in the perfect position to be checked out. Akali couldn't stop herself as she eyed his body from up to down. Despite the fact that scars were prevalent all over his body, she could see his jacked chest, and-

Suddenly, _The Shadow Reaper_ shifted in position, causing _The Rogue Assassin _to back up in fright. What was going on? What was going to happen next? What was Kayn going to do?

Staring intently at Kayn, she slowly reached out her hand to touch his face, but then retracted her arm right as she saw his eyes fluttering. Anticipating for him to ask what was going on, she tried to assume a more professional standing position. Staying in that position for a long time, Akali sighed. Was he going to wake up or not? She wasn't exactly strong enough to carry him to a room that was used for the checkups.

After waiting a few more minutes, _The Rogue Assassin_ concluded that he was not going to wake up. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she sat in a nearby chair, continuing to watch him attentively. After all, that's what a good nurse was supposed to do. She totally wasn't staring at him because his body, even when scarred, was attractive to her in any way. That was TOTALLY not the reason.

As time progressed, Akali felt herself feeling a bit...restless. Some unwanted feelings were stirring up inside of her...gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she looked away from Kayn.

_C'mon...be professional...just think of him as anyone else...anyone else..._

Somehow able to quell those unwanted feelings, she kicked off her heels and moved her legs up to sit cross-legged in the chair she was in. She just had to wait...

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Kayn flinched from the intense pain that was prevalent across his entire body. Noticing that he was in an awkward position on a chair that was in what looked like the waiting room of a doctor's office, he tried sitting up, only to feel more pain.

Hissing he slid back onto an even more uncomfortable position in the chair. Although it was an uncomfortable position, it allowed Kayn to discover that he wasn't alone in the waiting room.

Upon seeing Akali (especially in her nurse's outfit), his heart skipped a beat.

_Shit...I forgot she was Shen's helper..._

That didn't make things better at all. She seemed to be asleep on the chair she was in, and if Kayn had any energy to do anything at all, he would walk up to her, wake her up, and verbally berate her for being unprofessional and incompetent for her job.

He TOTALLY was not looking for a reason to interact with her in her...uhh...nurse's outfit.

As he stared at her sleeping figure, _The Shadow Reaper_ took in all her features, starting from the top and slowly (I mean, very slowly, as if he was some forensics genius, scrutinizing the specs on her body) moving down.

That nurse's cap was rather...odd. It definitely did not go well with her hair in Kayn's opinion-

_Wait, why...why would I even care...?_

Moving onto the chest...

_Oh God..._

**_Whatcha looking at?_**

Upon hearing Rhaast's voice in his head, Kayn jumped a bit, causing pain to shoot through his body. Grimacing and shriveling up, he looked around the room, and saw his scythe, with the eye of the Darkin staring right at him.

_Why do you care?_

**_Pfft. It wasn't a question I was intending you to answer. I already know the answer, anyway._**

_W..what?  
_

**_You not know manners, boy? Since when do you take advantage of a sleeping girl?_**

_What do you mean, "Take advantage"? I was not planning on-_

**_From the way you were staring at her, I developed the notion that you-_**

_Oh, shut up._

**_Pfft. Virgins._**

Ignoring Rhaast's last comment, Kayn moved his gaze back to Akali. The white scrubs over her body...oh gosh. They just covered the outline of her body and her breasts so well...those red stripes were just so complimentary...if only she was standing, then he would be able to see those alluring curves...

_What. The hell are you thinking?_ If Kayn wasn't already injured beyond repair, he would've slapped himself to get rid of these weird feelings that were stirring up inside of him.

**_Yep, that confirms everything._**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Trying to straighten his position in his seat, _The Shadow Reaper_ glanced back at Akali. She was stirring in her sleep, and starting to move around a bit. His heartbeat beginning to increase, Kayn looked away, turning his gaze straight to his scythe, in which the Darkin's eye winked at him.

**_Go get 'er, I'm going to take a break really quick._**

_Wait, what?! What do you mean by both things you just said..._

Hearing a feminine voice let out a yawn, Kayn froze, which kind of sucked, because he was in an uncomfortable position, with his head turned to the side. Heartbeat faster than Rammus's _Powerball_ with _Righteous Glory_, he lingered on his options. Stay in his current position, although that would mean no comfort and inevitably more pain, or turning to his old position, which would get her attention and definitely make things awkward.

_Unless I do it really quick..._

Rapidly moving his head back to a more cozy position, Kayn hissed as he felt strains in his bones, then clasped his chest, as if someone just took a sword and shoved it through his chest. While he was writhing in pain, he didn't notice Akali, now fully awake, staring at him with alarm in her eyes.

Hearing her clear her throat, Kayn froze. Shit, he just made a scene in front of her, didn't he?

Slowly turning his head to look in her direction, _The Shadow Reaper'_s heart skipped a beat once their eyes met. Both shocked and freaked out a bit that they caught the attention of the other, they continued to stare at each other for some time.

Kayn felt his body start trembling, which wasn't good. A crimson mask was also being slipped onto his face very slowly, which didn't help either. However, the same mask was being slipped on Akali's face, so he was glad he wasn't alone. Although he wasn't sure why she was blushing for...

**_Pfft. Virgins._**

_Rhaast, what are you doing here-_

"So, you going to speak first? Or am I?" Akali asked in a rather weak voice.

Kayn's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Clearing his throat and thumping his chest a bit, which kind of caused more pain to flow through him, he replied in a hurting voice, "...w-w-what's going on...oww..."

"You're uhh...in the...uhh...infirmary of the Institute..." _The Rogue Assassin_ broke eye contact with him, then looked down at her feet. "...Shen brought you here...and...I'm here to help you with your...uhh...treatment..."

"T-t-treatment?" _The Shadow Reaper_ responded. "They're...they're just bruises and cuts...uhh..." He felt himself losing a bit of consciousness.

Upon seeing his vulnerable state, Akali calmed down, then spoke in a more confident, and rather snarky tone. "Well...you don't seem like you're in a good condition to do that, huh?"

Surprising by her change in tone of voice, Kayn just stared back at her blankly. His vision was going blurry, which sucked, since he wasn't able to see her body any clearly-

_What the hell, dude? Are you perverted or something?_

"Uhh..." Kayn attempted to talk in his usual, snarky tone. "...what...what does it look like?"

_The Rogue Assassin_ just awkwardly stared back at him. Kayn felt the hairs on his arms rising, thanks to the uncomfortable setting both of them were currently in.

"Let's...let's get you to...a private room..." She managed to get out.

"Oh...okay..." _The Shadow Reaper_ attempted to get out of his seat, only to collapse to the ground and cry out in agony.

"AUGHH!" He shouted out, his back on the ground, his body facing the ceiling.

Akali's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Don't move if it hurts you!" She ran up to him and bent down to look at his eyes. "...please...stop hurting yourself...I can...I can handle things..."

"..." Kayn just stared blankly back, losing consciousness thanks to the pain.

Before Akali could do anything, he was out cold again.

_Ugh...just sleep all the problems away..._

**_This is reality, Kayn, so-_**

_Shut up and let me be delusional._

* * *

_Fuck, what do I do now?_

Akali stared down at Kayn's sleeping body, which was sprawled across the floor. He must've sustained some injuries from the fall, and with the bruises from earlier...this was not looking good.

Deciding to take him to another room other than the waiting room, she stretched her arms. How hard could he be to carry over to the closest room? He didn't look heavy at all, anyway...quite skinny, yet muscular at the same time.

_Just my type...wait, what the fuck am I thinking about?_

_The Shadow Reaper_ smacked herself in the head, as to rid herself of any foreign feelings stirring up inside her body. Slowly crouching down, she lightly poked his chest to see if he was awake. No reaction. She'd might as well be dealing with a human corpse by now.

A rather...attractive corpse...that is-

_Oh my gosh, stop it!_

Sliding her arms underneath his arms, she put her hands on his bare back, shuddering from the cold of his skin. She gingerly lifted Kayn's sleeping body up to a sitting-up position, then slid her hands to where his armpits were and tried lifting him up.

Immediately struggling, she sighed. So he was heavier than he looked, huh?

_Must be all that muscle-stop thinking about his looks, you're supposed to take care of him..._

It was a little too difficult to care for someone who you found rather...uhh...not ugly? Akali put it that way. She just couldn't stop eyeing his...his...

_Okay, you need to quell your feelings...what happens if you just let them loose?_

She couldn't imagine what would happen. It would definitely be something that was the opposite of the common word "good".

Sighing, she gently set his body down on the ground. Could she maybe drag him? No, that was kind of cruel. Also, that would open many wounds, so that option went out the door right away. Akali condemned herself for even thinking about doing that. After all, she didn't want to...okay no, she wasn't going to go into that area again.

Humming to herself, _The Rogue Assassin_ thought of some more ways. She could definitely ask Shen, although he would probably notice her hormonal feelings through her eyes and berate her for it. Also, he was busy doing an important operation right now, so she didn't want to disturb him. Kennen was working with Shen, so both of her colleagues were out.

Pondering her options, she was thinking of what to do with Kayn when a knock sounded at the door. Her heart skipping a beat, she rapidly grabbed Kayn's body, then tried carrying him back into the chair. Because of the recklessness of her actions in the current time, her grip on his body slipped and he fell back to the ground, this time his head hitting a chair leg. Cursing, she looked around for something to hide his body. There was nothing.

Akali started to panic. Another knock sounded at the door, this time much louder. It sounded like the other person was about to break the door down or something, which freaked her out a bit. Looking around frantically, she quickly grabbed a few chairs and piled them over his body, not caring if the chair legs slammed into Kayn or not. Sure, they would make more wounds, but she had a bigger problem to deal with right now.

Quickly fixing herself to a more presentable appearance, Akali quickly slipped her heels back on herself, which she hadn't been wearing ever since she took a nap on the chair, and waddled awkwardly over to the door.

_God, these shoes are painful to walk in..._

Slowly opening the door, she asked, "Can I help you?" This time, she sounded more professional, as compared to when she was conversing with Kayn earlier.

Upon seeing the face of the other person, _The Rogue Assassin_ jumped a bit. "Wait, Ahri? What are you doing here?"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ giggled. "Oh hello, Akali. I see you have quite the outfit on today."

Her face reddening from the "compliment", the nurse growled back, "Look I know this is something you would rather wear, but that's besides the point...what do you need at the infirmary?"

Ahri put a finger to her chin, then suddenly let out an "oh". Still having a smile on her face, she told Akali, "I'm here for a special operation or something...that's what Shen put it as..."

In her head, _The Rogue Assassin_ was rolling her eyes.

_Really, Shen? You'd rather do this then simply ask her to go out on a date with you?_

In reality, Akali shook her head. "No idea what's going on...but you weren't on the schedule for today for operations, so I have no idea..."

"Oh, Shen contacted me before his match to meet him here afterwards for some...'emergency'...procedure..." Ahri giggled. "He seems to concerned for me and my health a lot. How cute."

Akali snorted. _Shen, one of the most dense guys in the Institute, asking a girl out by putting on his doctor suit and asking her if he could perform a procedure on her...except what procedure would that be, Shen...?_

For some reason, Kayn's face flashed in her mind. Immediately shaking her head, as if that would solve her problems of thinking of her patient (who was currently buried enough a pile of chairs), Akali cleared her throat and told Ahri, "I think he's in the back room right now. He and Kennen are doing some operation, and he said they were going to set up a special operation for the next few hours...perhaps that's for you?"

_The Nine-tailed Fox_ giggled once more. "Thank you." She then walked past the nurse and made her way down the hall. Before she went into the back room, she turned around and said, "Hey Akali?" She then held up an amber vial of pills. "Can you put these at the front desk? These are for Shen-"

"Sure." Snatching the vial out of her hand, Akali walked over to the front desk, opened the drawer, and shoved the vial into it. Most of the stuff in the drawer belonged to Shen anyway, _The Rogue Assassin_ only had a few items in there.

Ahri started walking down the hall towards the operating room where Shen was, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey Akali?"

"What?" _The Rogue Assassin_ could honestly care less about what her fellow Ionian champion was going to tell her.

"I feel what you're feeling right now...perhaps you want to also perform a procedure, similar to the one Shen is preparing for me?" Not even waiting for an answer from the stunned nurse, Ahri let out one more sinister giggle before disappearing down the halls.

Akali was left in silence, a pile of chairs next to her.

_How could she tell? Is it really that obvious?_

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such outrageous thoughts, she turned and looked back at the mess of chairs she made. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked over and after a short time of removing the chairs, she unearthed _The Shadow Reaper's _body, which had some fresh cuts in it.

_Fuck._

She remembered how roughly and quickly she shoved the chairs onto him earlier, and how she anticipated it would come back to haunt her. As Shen said, one must always atone to their past mistakes...

Which meant she had to heal up even more wounds...

Feeling a twinge of excitement, Akali was about to pick up his body again when she stopped.

_Why am I excited that I injured him even more._

Sweat trickled down her forehead.

_It can't...it can't be that...I want him to stay here longer...or..._

She shuddered.

_That I want to touch him more..._

Letting out a mute scream of frustration, she cleared her mind of such thoughts (how many times has she done that by now?) and crouched down to get a good grip on his body, immediately remembering how she was unable to pick him up earlier.

_Shit...should I have asked Ahri to help me? No, that would've been a mistake, she would've just been teasing me about him the entire time...wait but no, those feelings are wrong, I shouldn't be affected by her teasing because it...it's not...true..._

Akali sighed. It seemed like everything she was involved in right now always led back to the same topic: Kayn.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts of picking him up, she gave up and grabbed onto his arms. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, she tugged on his arms, pulling him into the nearest room. Cursing as she saw him leaving a trail of blood with his back, she began pulling him faster, dragging him into the nearby room in no time. Slamming the door shut, she lifted him up to a sitting position, so his back was rested against the exam table in the room. After making sure that he wasn't going to slump over or slide off from his current position, she stepped back outside the room, leaving the door open.

Although Akali wasn't one to leave patients' doors open, she was kind of in a hurry to complete another task. Another task that she could get in big trouble for, if she didn't do it. To be fair, leaving a door open with an injured patient inside would also get her into trouble, but Akali was one for finishing things up, as they occurred in chronological order.

Quickly heading to a nearby bathroom, Akali raided the paper towel supply and raced back out, immediately dropping to the floor on her knees to clean up the blood trail Kayn's back left. Wiping the crimson liquid at a speed faster than her _Five Point_ _Strike_ cooldown timer, she cleaned up all the mess she left on the tile floor. Wiping her face and blowing out of her mouth on mild tiredness, _The Rogue Assassin_ barely had time to celebrate when she looked at the carpet floor in the waiting room.

_Oh...FUCK._

As if things could get any worse...

At least Kayn wasn't waking up anytime soon...

* * *

Waking up, Kayn let out an inaudible yawn. Stretching his arms out, he realized most of the pain had gone away. Well, there were spots that stung, but other than that, he thought that he could kind of move around at least. Trying to stand up, _The Shadow Reaper_ felt an immediate pang in his stomach.

_Okay, never mind..._

Expecting Rhaast to say something snarky, Kayn's eyes narrowed. Upon **NOT** hearing his rival say something, he blinked. Did Rhaast seriously just not reply? Noticing that his legs felt cold, he looked down. It was a tile floor...wait, didn't the waiting room have carpet?

Glancing around, Kayn realized that he was in a private patient's room. Did...did Akali move him here? Did that mean...

She touched him...and carried him over...and...

Slapping himself in the forehead, Kayn berated himself internally for thinking such perverted thoughts. He didn't accept being a teenager as an excuse for his inability to control his hormones.

Wait, where was she right now, anyway?

Being able to see out the door, Kayn immediately saw her...well...

Not her face...

But...

Her ass.

Kayn got a front-row seat of those beautiful cheeks of hers, concealed by her panties, but still revealed, since she was on the ground on all fours, her back facing him. As she seemed to aggressively wipe the floor, _The Shadow Reaper_ could do nothing but stare.

Her nurse scrub dress only complimented it. The skirt bloomed around her ass like the petals on a flower, inviting Kayn to crawl out and grab that butt. He was fairly certain he would've done that if he wasn't injured so badly.

With each movement she made, those buttcheeks jiggled and bounced against one another. Kayn, being mesmerized by the elegant movement of her ass, continued staring, forgetting completely about those hormonal boundaries he placed on himself.

But who could blame him? Just think of the scenario he was in.

1) He was injured, and moving a bit caused pain.

2) She was fucking revealing her ass to him. Sure, it was candid, and he was kind of a peeping pervert, but...he was given a front-row seat to one of the best shows he'd ever seen in his life.

Kayn continued staring at her ass intently, his eyes not travelling anywhere else anytime soon. Feeling something weird in his pants, he cursed internally. He was getting turned on from just watching this erotic show, huh?

_The Shadow_ _Reaper _scoffed.

_Well, no shit..._

Feeling his dick grow a bit and make a tent in his pants, Kayn started to panic. What if she turned around and saw him in this position. She would completely murder him, then tell all the other female champions in the Institute, and he would get a permanent target on his head that was labelled "pervert". Mind entering panic mode, Kayn slammed his eyes shut, so he couldn't see her ass.

It did no good.

In his void of darkness, the only thoughts he had were of that...gorgeous...and alluring...butt...

Feeling something oozing out of his cock, Kayn immediately grabbed his member with his hand, tightening his fist around it. While this did prevent the climax, it also brought him more pain.

Well, different pain than the other pain that was inflicted upon him during the match.

Making weird expressions due to the rollercoaster of emotions he was experiencing, that including pain, pleasure, and trepidation, Kayn started moving around weirdly. While this caused him to hurt even more, he couldn't stop himself.

Hissing as he felt pain shoot through his body, he continued rolling around, keeping that grip on his dick. He was going to stop himself from cumming, no matter how hurt he got. Decency over physical wellbeing. After all, the wounds would heal. The wounds that would be created if Akali found out that he masturbated to her would be more like scars, which would never go away. Not to mention, once the other female champions found out, he would be getting some more actual IRL scars...

Did I mention he was trepidatious?

Sliding onto the ground, Kayn started rolling around, feeling his back getting wet. It was blood, wasn't it?

_Well, I'd rather my body release red liquid right now than white..._

Not caring about how he was staining the tile floor crimson red (there had to be someone who was going to clean it up, he held a firm grip on his dick, causing tears to form in his eyes.

Now, Kayn was in hot water.

He didn't know what would happen if he kept holding onto his dick...although judging from how weirder it felt every growing second (if you plotted a "feelings of weirdness" vs "time" graph, it would be exponential), the outcome was definitely the opposite of good. He had a fair idea of what would happen if he did release, which was quite terrible. Either situation was bad, so Kayn was stuck. What the hell was he going to do?

_Would...would it hurt to let some out..._

Loosening the grip on his dick, Kayn felt a bit of precum ooze out, then tightened his grip once more.

_SHIT! THAT MADE IT TEN TIMES WORSE!_

Sweating and releasing tears, Kayn hissed and groaned, trying to contain the semen that was trying to break out of his body. His gasps got louder and louder. Kayn, still holding the grip on his dick, used what strength he had and crawled onto the exam table, hissing as he felt cuts and wounds open, feeling the blood trickle down his back.

Hearing a drawer open and the clattering of something, Kayn froze. Did she see him?

_Hopefully not..._

As he sat up on the table, he accidentally loosened his grip on his member, causing more cum to ease out. Panicking, Kayn immediately closed his fist around his dick, the desire to release now amplified.

Cursing, Kayn started gasping and moaning. _Please...please...if there's some way to end it, I NEED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!_

Hearing footsteps approaching his room, _The Shadow Reaper_ froze.

_Oh no. That's not what I meant by a solution._

Quickly lying down, but still keeping the grip on his dick, Kayn closed his eyes and assumed a sleeping position.

_Please...fall for this..._

* * *

Akali sighed as she scrubbed the blood-carpet stains furiously. These were more difficult to get off than the blood on the tile floor...

Heartbeat increasing, she quickly glanced back at Kayn's room. She heard some weird shuffling, which made her raise an eyebrow. What was he doing in there.

A haunting thought crossed her mind. Could he be watching her...meaning, he was eyeing her...

Gasping at the possibility, she immediately stood up. Gosh, everything was so goddamn stressful right now.

Walking to the front desk, she opened a drawer, where she kept her stress pills. Not seeing it initially, her mind entered panic mode. Really? The irony of getting stressed over trying to find stress-relief pills...

Seeing an amber vial with pills in it, she quickly grabbed it, unscrewed it, and plopped a pill into her mouth. She didn't bother to check if the label on the vial said "stress pills" or not. After all, she didn't really keep any other pills there, did she? Sitting in the chair at the front desk and waiting a few minutes, she immediately felt less stressed.

For some reason, though, it was like the pills were boosting her confidence and...will to go treat her patient...

What was going on? Well, the stress levels were lowering, so that was nice. But Akali couldn't help but suspect why she suddenly wanted to go check up on Kayn even more than before.

She shrugged it off. It was for the best. At least she wouldn't melt upon seeing his body anymore. Standing up from the front-desk chair, Akali made her way over to the patients' room that Kayn was in.

And...never mind she wouldn't melt upon seeing his body...

Although she did find it strange that he was now up on the exam table, she assumed that that was what the shuffling noise from earlier was about. He simply got the energy to move to the table, and then pass out again. That saved her the trouble of carrying him, at least. She was a little annoyed by all the blood everywhere on the floor and walls of the room, but she was too mesmerized by his bodily features to get angry.

His...charming face...his hair was one of the best complementary aspects of it...but those lips were so...enticing...it was like they were asking for a meeting with her lips...

Those pecs of his...so jacked...the scars only made him look manlier...

Her eyes trailed down to his..

_What?_

His hand was wrapped around something sticking out of his waist area. Akali knew right away what it was.

What the hell was he doing? Did he get an erection or something, and was trying to prevent himself from climaxing or something...

Having that thought in her head made Akali feel hot...VERY hot...

Feeling her own hormonal feelings taking control of her mind, _The Rogue Assassin_ immediately left the room, closing the door behind her. Turning left and darting into the bathroom, she flung the door open, making a beeline for the nearest stall. Going into a stall and locking it, she pulled down her panties and stuck her finger in her already wet pussy.

Upon doing so, Akali felt like she just entered heaven. Letting out a satisfied moan, she continued moving her finger around in her cunt, stimulating her senses even more and more. Feeling tears fall down her face, she managed a weak smile and continued letting her hormones take control of her body.

Feeling the wetness all around her panties, Akali took her other hand and started moving it in circles around her pussy. Feeling her fingers wet from all her ejaculated juices, Akali moaned in pleasure and wiped it on some nearby toilet paper.

Another unexpected climax came, causing _The Rogue Assassin_ to let out a loud moan, which echoed across the bathroom. She didn't care if anyone heard her; she was lost in the moment, and boy, did it feel good.

After a few more minutes of heaven, Akali settled down, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her fingers on it. Taking some more toilet paper and wiping all her juices off her pussy, she tossed it into the toilet and flushed it away.

Going out of the stall and washing her hands, she looked into the mirror. Well, her makeup was in a mess from all the tears that fell down her face during her orgasm, but that was the least of her problems, believe it or not..

Instead of calming her down...the session seemed to stimulate her hormones even more..

Akali already felt herself becoming wet again...

_Shit, I can't work like this!_

Panicking, she paced around in the bathroom, debating on what to do. Should she just call Shen and ask him to take care of things? For some reason, she was rather REALLY against that idea.

Shaking her head, she sighed. What was she going to do?

Then, an idea popped in her head.

_Why don't I...why don't I just kill two birds with one stone?_

Her expression turned into an evil smile. There had to be some reason Kayn was having an erection earlier, wasn't he? And on top of that, he needed treatment. Perhaps she could add another type of treatment to the list?

_After all, I need to do what I think is best for my patient..._

Akali chuckled darkly to herself as she left the bathroom and made her way back towards the room Kayn was in.

* * *

When Akali left the room, Kayn let out a relieved sigh.

_Thank fucking God._

Well, not really. He was still feeling agony from two places: his wounds from the previous match and himself preventing his own orgasm. Letting out weak sounds of pain, Kayn continued to hold his grip on his dick, not intending to release it anytime soon.

_Masturbating in a doctor's office? How low could someone be? That's, like, the most unattractive thing a person could do-_

Suddenly, _The Shadow Reaper_ heard a loud, sexual moan, sounding a lot like Akali, coming from outside.

And that was when Kayn felt his hand involuntarily release his dick, giving his cum the freedom to exit the premises.

_The Shadow Reaper_ let out a moan as loud as the one he heard from earlier as his juices came out like a flood, painting the inner parts of his black pants white. Kayn gasped and moaned as more and more came out, showing no signs of stopping.

_Holy shit...was I really holding in THAT much? Was she...THAT alluring...?_

This went on for a few more seconds, which to Kayn, felt like minutes. Once he squirted out the last out his juices, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

_Wait..._

How come he was still feeling as horny as before?

_Oh no...oh no...that should've gotten rid of these hormones...what the fuck is going on, what the fuck..._

Kayn swore, this visit to the doctor's office was the most terrifying experience ever. He had no clue what was going to happen next.

ESPECIALLY what would happen once Akali walked into the room.

Hearing a knock, Kayn's heart skipped a beat.

_The Shadow Reaper_ took a deep breath.

_Just play it cool and act normally. Nothing's going to happen..._

Or was there? He was 99% sure that was her moaning earlier...

Whatever. Kayn tried to ignore his hormones and said in a voice that came out rather weakly, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Akali in that alluring nurse's outfit. Immediately, Kayn accepted the present of eye-candy, and stared blankly at her breasts, which, although concealed by her nurse scrubs, still were one of the most attractive things he had ever seen-

_The Rogue Assassin _cleared her throat. Shaking his head and breaking out of his trance, Kayn muttered, "Sorry." Looking up at her to expect a look of disgust, _The Shadow Reaper_ was surprised when she had a rather provocative smile on.

His face turning as red as the blood he spilled over the tile floor, Kayn just stared back awkwardly, waiting for her to do something.

Akali let out a giggle. "It's alright, it's a normal reaction. Can't condemn you for natural biological reactions, right?" Suddenly, she turned to her side, giving him a front row view of her delicious curves. "After all, I'm pretty ALLURING, don't you think?" She whispered in a seductive voice.

Kayn's heart skipped a beat. "W-w-what?"

_The Rogue Assassin_ giggled once more. "Okay, enough fooling around."

That statement caused _The Shadow Reaper's_ heart not to skip a beat, but to stop momentarily. What exactly did she mean by that?

_Could it be..._

"Let's check up on your wounds."

Kayn felt relieved, yet disappointed at the same time. How was that even possible?

Suddenly, he yelped as Akali lowered the level of his exam table, the gravitational force give him a rather big spook. She lowered the level to its lowest possible setting, which Kayn found a little weird, but shrugged it off. She was a certified nurse, after all, she knew what she was doing.

Upon seeing his childish reaction, _The Rogue Assassin_ grinned.

_How innocent...and how cute..._

"So..." She began, sitting into a chair and adjusting it to a rather high setting, such that her feet, which were in heels, were dangling at around the same level as his body. "...where should we start...?"

Kayn's heart, which miraculously started again, stopped once more. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Oh..." Akali put a finger to her chin. "How should I put it? I've done some analysis on you and your body earlier..."

_Wait, does she mean she was checking me out?_

"..and it appears I have to give you a few treatments."

"For...w-w-what? Did I contract some disease or something?" Kayn asked nervously.

_The Rogue Assassin_ let out a laugh. "Are you that dense?"

That question caused Kayn's face to bloom red once more. "What?"

"You've only got two symptoms...one is the wounds..."

"And...can't we treat that first?"

"Don't you want to know what the other symptom is?"

"Uhhh..." _The Shadow Reaper_ couldn't think of another symptom he currently had besides flesh wounds, and he didn't want his day to get any worse. "...not really...let's just treat these wounds first..."

Akali shrugged. "Okay..." That alluring smile was still on her face, which didn't help with Kayn's uneasiness. She walked up to a cabinet, opened it, and then pulled out a container. "Here's a container full of cream that needs to be rubbed over all your wounds, before I put bandages over them."

"Ahh, I see..." Kayn proceeded to sit up in his bed, holding his hand out. "I could go do it really quick..."

_The Rogue Assassin_ shook her head. "You're in no condition to apply it on yourself. Why not let your nurse do it? After all..."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm supposed to take care of you..."

Her provocative tone made Kayn's dick grow.

Grimacing, as if that would prevent his erection, _The Shadow Reaper_ nodded. "O...okay..."

Winking at him and opening the container, Akali scooped up the white cream inside of it with two fingers. The next thing she did gave Kayn an infinite number of goosebumps.

She brought her fingers, with the white cream on them, close to her mouth and pretended to lick it.

Kayn felt his dick growing more and more.

_Stop stop stop...you don't know what she was intending to do by_ _that,_ his good-morale mind said.

_But...isn't it kind of obvious?_ His hormone-infected mind pointed out.

"Turn around, please," she asked him.

"Oh, okay," Kayn did what was told to do.

"Good," he heard her purr. "I just love patients who do as they're told."

Before he could take her words into acccount, Kayn stiffened as he felt her cold fingers touch his back, sending shivers down his spine. He tried his best to keep his composure as he felt her hands roam his back gently, distributing the cream across his skin equally. He resisted the urge to fidget as he felt her gentle fingers draw patterns all over his bloodied back, the chilly cream only causing more goosebumps to form.

When she was done applying the cream, Akali told him, "Please turn around again."

Doing as he was told, Kayn barely had any time to react when Akali suddenly let go of the container.

"Oh, shoot!" She said, as it toppled onto Kayn, smearing his black pants white.

Looking down at his pants, and then back at her trepidatiously, Kayn blushed, realizing what their situation looked like right now.

Akali seemed unphased by this, then told him, "Sorry about that."

"It's...it's okay..."

Kayn suddenly froze as he felt her hands touch his pants, scooping some cream off. He used all his willpower to prevent himself from moaning as her hands pressed against his dick, only causing him another erection.

_No...please...not right now..._

Akali's hands moved up to his chest, spreading the cream all over his pectorals and stomach. Kayn winced, as he was a tiny bit sensitive to her touch.

This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse, who stopped. "Something wrong? You ticklish?" she teased.

_The Shadow Reaper_ blushed. "Uhh...no...your hands are just cold..."

"Ahh..." Akali flashed him a smile. "Is there some way I can make my hands warm?"

"Ummmm...uhhh..." Kayn was taken aback by the rather absurd question. "You could...put them in warm water? I honestly don't mind, though-"

"Any other warm liquids I can dirty my hands with?" She gave him the most alluring smile ever.

Kayn was left speechless.

_This can't actually be happening, right?_

Akali winked at him. "Just kidding." She finished wiping the cream all over his stomach, then went onto his arms. After finishing up those, she looked down at his pants, and licked her lips. "Ooh...mind taking those off for me? So I can do your legs." She hopped onto her chair, suddenly kicking her heels off.

"Oh...okay..." Kayn moved his hands down to his pants, then grabbed them and took them off.

He forgot that he had an erection.

Upon showing her his long member through his underwear, Kayn froze. "Oh shit, sorry!"

Akali rolled her eyes with a smile. "As expected...but now's a wonderful time to transition into the conversation about your next symptom, Kayn."

"What?" Kayn almost forgot about it. "What does this..." He awkwardly pointed to his dick, blushing. "...have anything to do with it..."

_The Rogue Assassin_ sighed. "Are you really that dense?"

"What do you mean? Oblivious to those hints you've been-"

"So you're aware, but cute and innocent at the same time. How wonderful."

Kayn blushed. "Uhh...thanks?"

Akali giggled. "You see..." _The Shadow's Reaper's _eyes widened as she moved her feet forward, her toes hooking onto his underwear and yanking it down. "I like it when patients obey."

Kayn's eyes widened as she revealed his long and hard member, which immediately felt weird thanks to the colder temperature it was exposed to. Before _The Shadow Reaper _could say anything, he gasped as Akali wrapped both her feet around his cock, stroking it with her stocking toes.

"...so onto the second symptom..." She purred, moving her toes back and forth against his cocksleeve, causing Kayn to fidget awkwardly and make the weirdest faces. "It's sexual deprivation."

"W-w-what?" Kayn squeaked, struggling to speak normally as her feet continued to jerk him off.

"I have to admit..." Akali glanced at the room wall blankly. "...I suffered from that too...so why don't we both be cured of it right now...?"

"What? I-" Kayn hissed as he felt her sandwich his hard-rock dick in between the soles of her feet, which were scrubbing at it, as if they were the best car washers in the world.

"I've been itching to do this every since I've seen your face," _The Rogue Assassin_ admitted, reaching a hand down to underneath her skirt, probably pleasure herself. While resisting the urge to moan herself, she continued. "I'm sure you've felt the same way."

Kayn blushed, then trembled, as her feet continued their service on his member. Akali's words spoke nothing but the truth. He felt a tiny bit of precum squirting out.

"So tell me...Kayn..." Suddenly, she jumped onto the ground and grabbed his dick with her hand, causing him to hiss.

_NO! I ALREADY DID THIS TO MYSELF EARLIER!_

"Do you permit me to give you the treatment?"

Kayn looked at her pleadingly, as if the innocence in his eyes would charm her and convince her to stop preventing him from cumming.

"That look..." Akali put a finger to her chin (from her other hand, of course). "I can't tell. Is that a no? I guess I have to continue the other treatment, then..." She dabbled some white cream onto her other hand and started spreading it across his ballsacks, causing his climax, which she was denying, to amplify in intensity.

"YES!" Kayn shouted out, not having any other care in the world. All he cared about was that she would let go of his dick. "YES, I ACCEPT THE TREATMENT! NOW, PLEASE LET ME CUM!" He cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Akali gave him a wink. "Well isn't that nice to know." With that, her grip on his dick released, and he immediately splattered her face with his juices.

Closing her eyes and backing off, Akali wiped the cum off her face and observed Kayn's release, his face showing pure ecstasy and his cum making a mess all over the room.

Once he finished cumming, Kayn started panting and panting. "Okay, that concludes the second treatment...right?"

Suddenly, he felt weight crash down upon him. Looking up slowly, Kayn saw Akali's body, looking as fine as ever in that nurse outfit, bending over his. "Oh Kayn...it's far from over."

* * *

"So, Ahri, can you give me a report on how those pills worked?"

"They worked wonderfully, Shen. You and Kennen are two brilliant scientists and doctors."

"Thank you, Ahri, that's great to hear. You have any accounts on how things went?"

"You seem to be very interested in specific details, Shen. Are you trying to find out about something?"

"W-w-what? No...oh, anyway, did you use all of them?"

"No, actually. There's still a few left."

"Oh, okay. Where did you put them?"

"I gave them to Akali. I think she put them in the front desk drawer or something."

"Why would she do that? That's where she keeps her stress pills. In an identical amber vial, too!"

"Oh...I have no idea..."

"Oh no...hopefully she reads the labels before taking a dose. It would be a problem if she took one of my test viagra pills and went to operate on a patient."

* * *

Before Kayn could even respond, Akali's lips were on his.

His eyes widened as she kissed him with such ferocity, shoving her tongue into his mouth with no hesitation. It was honestly sad how easily Akali dominated the kiss, but what could Kayn do? He was still a bit injured, and he wasn't going to stop a horny girl in an alluring nurse's outfit from fucking the daylights out of him.

The two continued locking lips, making loud smacking sounds and occasionally breaking contact to breathe or to moan. With every moan that escaped _The Rogue Assassin's _lips, the harder and longer Kayn's dick became.

Grabbing onto her body, Kayn attempted to turn the tides and flip her over when Akali somehow overpowered him and pinned him down. "Now now..." she whispered in his ear. "Don't be naughty...and let your nurse take care of you..."

_What?! I can't do..._

Kayn's thoughts were interrupted as he felt her tongue in his ear. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as she covered his pinna in saliva, licking every area of it possible. He moaned when he felt her bite his ear, her gentle nips and kisses only stimulating him more and more.

_And I thought I was spent after that "foot massage"..._

Akali's lips trailed from his ear back to his face. She kissed along his cheek to his nose, placing a peck on the tip, then working her way back to his lips, where their intense makeout resumed, this time Kayn returning the kiss with equal fervor.

As they continued exchanging saliva with one another, Kayn felt Akali's hand find its way to his dick, stroking it gently. Her touch only filled him with lust, and he began kissing her with an amplified intensity.

_The Rogue Assassin,_ pleased with the battle she was fighting, allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth.

_Good tactic...letting the enemy think that he's winning..._

Kayn's eyes lit up, noticing that he was dominating the kiss, when suddenly, he broke it and gasped. Akali had closed a fist around his dick and was now jerking it off, very very slowly.

"UGHH!" He moaned, moving his head up and sighing.

Akali, now unable to kiss his lips. grinned then leaned forward, taking his Adam's apple in her mouth. Running her tongue in circles around it, she sucked at it, imagining that she had another body part of his in her mouth.

Kayn felt his dick growing bigger and bigger, but groaned as his climax was denied yet again by that darned hand of hers. Akali continued her 5-star service on his Adam's apple, sucking and kissing it as if it was the last thing she would ever do.

Consumed by lust, _The Shadow Reaper _slowly moving his hand towards her skirt and ripping it off. Her panties met the same fate as the lower parts of her scrubs. Somehow able to view her dripping wet pussy through his blurry eyes, Kayn saw his prize.

Before he could even do anything, however, Akali moved her panties up to conceal her cunt. "Not yet..." She whispered in his ear, giving his dick a squeeze and causing him to squeak. "You shouldn't do anything unless your nurse tells you to, little boy..."

That insult stung Kayn, but before he could come up with a reply, he let out a sigh as he felt her lips descend to his neck. Akali placed kisses all over his neck and throat, as if applying her saliva to his skin was a required treatment. Her lips moved down and after a few tiny smooches, her tongue came out and took over. Kayn could only moan in pleasure and hold her close as she licked several patterns all over his chest.

"Ughh..." He sighed. Her butterfly kisses and tongue actions were just too overwhelming. On top of that, her denial of his orgasm was quite the torture. Even if he tried shaking her off, he would be unsuccessful.

Akali's lips trailed down to his stomach, giving his abdominals one big smooch, before moving down to his dick. As soon as her hand released its grip on his dick, _The Rogue Assassin_ got another faceful of cum.

Kayn cried out as his juices splattered all over the nurse's face. As soon as he finished, he saw her wiping off the cum. "Oh...sorry...I did it again..."

"Oh, it's alright..." Akali gave him a wink. "Doctor's orders are to make you cum...many many more times..."

That sentence gave Kayn goosebumps, and before he could even reply, her mouth engulfed his entire dick.

"Oh shit..." Kayn could only make the most submissive expression as she sucked his member and gave it a running for its money.

Her directness and ferocity in the blowjob were extremely captivating, and Kayn found himself lost in the land of Pleasureville as she kissed up and down his cocksleeve, stopping to play pinball with his testicles using her tongue.

Akali continued to lick in circles around his dick, and the way she bobbed her head up and down only caused Kayn to generate more cum, which made its way to the tunnels of his dick immediately.

Removing her mouth from his dick with a loud pop, _The Rogue Assassin_ placed a big smooch on the tip of member, looked up him, and winked. "You already spent?"

"Ughh..." Kayn couldn't even reply. "I...I'm gonna..."

"Oh?" Akali's mouth immediately found their way back to his dick, sucking at it like a popsicle. If there was a cum-flavored popsicle stick eating contest, Kayn was certain that _The Rogue Assassin _would be the winner, even over _The Nine-tailed Fox_ or _Agony's Embrace._

Just seconds of her service caused Kayn's climax to occur once more, and he cried out loudly as he felt his juices exiting his system. Akali took the entire load in her mouth, continuing to suck as he cummed.

_Just...stop! I SURRENDER! _He screamed in his mind.

Once he spent the last of his load, he turned his head to the side and panted, tears falling down his face. Meanwhile, Akali swallowed the last of his cum and licked her lips.

"Man...that was some good data you gave your nurse..." She whispered.

_Why does it sound like we're not done yet...?_

"But nurse is tired..." Akali sighed, helping him sit up and suddenly ripping off all her scrubs, and taking off her bra, revealing her entire body to him. Kayn was immediately mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Perhaps it's time for the patient to take care of the nurse? A little role reversal isn't-"

_The Rogue_ _Assassin_ couldn't even finish her sentence as Kayn switched their positions, pinning her down on the exam table and slamming his lips against hers.

Akali was surprised by his dominance in the kiss, and the aggression from his tongue as he explored the walls of her mouth.

_From stuttering patient to this...something I'm definitely going to come back_ _to..._

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, moving his lips down to her jawline, then her neck, taking revenge from what she was doing to him earlier. Akali let out a moan as he bit into her neck, definitely leaving a mark.

Still kissing her neck ravishly, Kayn grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them like doughs of bread, causing Akali's moans to get louder. Every time she moaned, Kayn felt his dick get harder and harder. Moving his mouth down to where his hands were, he took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked at it furiously, increasing the volume of her moans by a huge factor, likewise making his member grow.

After finishing with her breasts, _The Shadow Reaper_ moved down to her pussy, which was already dripping wet. Placing kisses on every area he could reach, Kayn reached his hands out and groped her ass, squeezing her cheeks as if it was a test of strength.

Akali cried out in ecstasy as his tongue continued to explore her walls, mixing her juices with his saliva. "AHH! YESS!"

Climbing up so his dick was positioned over her cunt, Kayn leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "And now the patient shows the nurse his wonderful gratitude for her service," he whispered in her ear.

"WAIT!" She shouted out.

Kayn froze. "What is it? You're killing the mood..."

"Condoms..." She whispered in a weak voice. "Cabinet...left side..."

_The Shadow Reaper_ sighed. It was good that she could still think a tiny bit rationally when overcome by lust...

Climbing off of her, he headed over to the cabinet, grabbed a condom, and put it on.

Heading back to the position he was in before Akali interruped their lovemaking, he put a finger to his chin. "So where were we? Oh, right."

_The Rogue Assassin_ couldn't even reply as his cock entered her pussy, immediately causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Kayn had the same reaction, moaning his loudest moan so far as his cum immediately came again.

As he thrusted his dick in and out of her walls over and over again, Akali felt tears appearing in her eyes. Her panting and moaning didn't show any sign of stopping, getting on the brink of hyperventilation.

The two continued making love to each other, each one getting infinitely turned on as the other let out sexual moans. _The Shadow Reaper_ continued to shove his dick in and out of _The Rogue Assassin's_ pussy until the last of his cum was spent.

Once the final climax was over, Kayn rolled off of Akali and lied next to her on the exam table, panting and catching his breath. Thankfully, Akali rolled closer to the wall, giving him room on the table, so he wouldn't fall off.

The two drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to even exchange any words with one another.

* * *

"So that's why you decided to make the viagra pill?"

"Yeah, essentially." Shen shrugged. "Most of the summoners here always want to have experiences like that, so I thought it would be a good output for some moneymaking."

"Hmm..." Ahri shot him an innocent smile. "Would you want me to take one right now?"

Under his surgeon mask, Shen's face turned red. "Of...of course not. I need to perform an operation on you right now. Perhaps you can get ready right now as I go get those viagra pills from the front desk."

"Okay..." _The Nine-tailed Fox_ pouted, as if she was expecting _The Eye of Twilight _to play along with her hints. "How do I get ready?"

"By...ummm..."

"How?"

"Un-undressing..." Shen turned around, avoiding eye contact. "Please undress yourself for the operation." On that note, he left the room.

Ahri stared after him, shaking her head and smiling. "I can't tell if he's dense, or just...prudish..."

Shen walked at a fast pace towards the front desk, stopping at the room he was sure he saw Akali walk into. Putting his ear to it, he heard nothing but silence. That was a relief...at least he knew his nurse didn't fall victim to one of his viagra pills.

Continuing his stroll to the front desk, Shen was about to open the drawer when a knock sounded at the door.

Pausing and walking up to the door, he opened it and came face to face with two Ionian champions.

"Zed? And Syndra? How may I help you?"

* * *

"And boom..." Akali smiled as she put a bandage on the last cut of Kayn's back. "Final cut treated."

_The Shadow Reaper_ shot her a smirk. "Wow, took you long enough."

The nurse pouted playfully. "Are you saying that you could do better as a nurse?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would ever beat you in wearing that provocative outfit and looking like a sex object."

"You are an absolute ass!" Akali grinned, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry." _The Rogue Assassin_ thought of what to do next. Another idea formed in her head. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Face immediately turning red after the touch of her lips on his face, Kayn retracted his neck into his shoulders. "W-w-what was that for?"

"You've been a good patient," She purred. "Good patients deserve good rewards."

Kayn, touching the part of his cheek where she kissed him, smirked. "Didn't I already get my reward earlier?"

"No, that was treatment for one of your symptoms." Akali leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "And that symptom is definitely going to come back soon. Be sure to visit me so I can treat you. Once more."

_The Shadow Reaper_ felt his dick hardening, but ignored it. He had enough sex for now. He gave the nurse a wink. "Alright." Leaning forward and placing a peck on her lips, he turned around and headed out.

Staring after him, Akali had an evil grin on her face. She already had a plan in store for "next time".

_Something...involving...band members...perhaps..._

* * *

"Zed and Syndra? What are they doing here?" Ahri frowned. Everyone in the Institute knew about them being a couple, but that was no explanation for why they came to the infirmary...together...

"I have no idea what Zed was talking about, but I just put the two of them in a room for now. Uhh..." Shen's face turned red and he looked away. "Didn't I...uhh...ask you to get dressed?"

"Oh! Sorry." Ahri was about to remove her kimono, but then an idea appeared in her head. "Can you hold on really quick, actually? I gotta go use the bathroom. Should be a fast trip."

_The Eye of Twilight _nodded, avoiding eye contact with her. "G-g-go ahead."

"Thanks!" Ahri raced out the operation room, making a beeline for the front desk. Opening the drawer, she fumbled around for an amber vial. Finding one, she saw it was labeled, "stress pills".

_Wrong one..._

Fumbling around some more, she unearthed another amber vial, this one labelled "test viagra pills". Grinning evilly, she unscrewed it, plopped one pill in her mouth, then closed and slipped it back in the drawer.

As she headed back towards the operation room, Ahri giggled to herself.

"Boy, Shen is gonna get what the doctor ordered...AKA what he himself ordered..."

* * *

**This was a blast to write. Had this in my system for awhile, decided to let it all out.**

**If you guys are interested, I'll continue with Ahri/Shen and maybe Zed/Syndra in the future ;)**

**Of course there's always the option with Akali getting her band members involved the next time Kayn comes for some treatment :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
